My Blood to You
by KunoichiRena
Summary: Haruhi is sick with what seems like to be a regular cold but progresses on to something more fatal. Now the question everyone is asking is: Will she live? How will the rest of the Host Club handle the situation especially being so close to Obon?
1. Obon

**Title: ****My blood to You**

**AN: I'm watching Shugo Chara and I'm making an Ouran fic…it makes sense in the world of Rena. Anyways, I got this topic in one of my dreams. Hope you like it.**

**-Obon-**

"Obon festival?"

The members of the host club tilted their head in a questioning manner, staring at their king and leader, Suoh Tamaki.

"But of course! Nothing is worse than losing a loved one! So we will host our own Obon festival theme in the host club to heal those aching ladies' hearts!"

"That's all well, but the school is already setting up for the event itself."

Kyouya spoke bluntly, grinning and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"But that doesn't mean we can't introduce the theme here for a few days."  
"So then it's settled! Our next theme is the Obon festival!"

Everyone was getting excited as Tamaki spoke, pointing to different people on what to order and who to hire to set up the club room.

It was a typical August day in Ouran Academy for the super rich and beautiful. Tamaki was going ahead and making plans with the support of Kyouya, the twins and Hani fully supported him, Mori supported Hani, and Haruhi just sighed in her corner like usual, battling her flu, hoping to get the events over with quickly. She turned her head to the window, looking outside with a forlorn expression on her face.

"You don't need to stay for the host club this time, Haruhi. I'm sure you have elsewhere to be."

"You're actually being considerate, sempai…what do you want?"

He grinned as he crossed his arms.  
"Make sure you spread the word about the theme."

"You're turning a time of mourning into a time of festivities, sempai…"

"Isn't it like that all across Japan?"

Haruhi sighed and hung her shoulders. He was right. She nodded and turned around, about to walk off when Tamaki called her name. "Haruhi!" She turned around to see him with a worried expression on his face.

"Forget what Kyouya said. Go home this one time, alright? I think your mom is more important than the club affairs."

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "I will be present except for the day of Obon itself."

She spoke, everyone stopping their enjoyment to watch as Haruhi left the room. They knew about her mom, but had forgotten in their excitement. Following her leave was a moment of silence followed by Tamaki beginning to speak first.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Fujioka-kun!"

Haruhi turned around to see a female approaching her. She wore a facial mask to keep others from catching her virus because if she was feeling weak, then the person who might catch it would also feel weak.

"Good morning."

Haruhi smiled, waving to the female. She had a look of concern on her face.

"You've been sick for quite a while already…"

"Ah, I guess you're right. Besides that, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I heard about the host club having an Obon theme…and I was wondering if you were going to be there…"

"I'm sorry…I'm going to visit my mom that day but I'll be there afterwards, alright?"

She smiled and nodded quickly, clasping her hands together in excitement.

"You see, my grandmother just passed away and I wanted to spend a bit of time with happy people since it's going to get gloomy that week…"

Haruhi nodded, frowning.

"I'm sorry to hear that…but sure. I'll be there."

"Thank you! Don't push yourself too hard, Fujioka-kun!"

Haruhi coughed a few times and waved her off, feeling tired.

'_Maybe I should really go to the doctor's later on…'_

She thought to herself, making her way to the third music room. The club members turned to her and stared.

"Haru-chan's caught a cold!"

Hani pointed out, making Haruhi irritable. The twins pinched their noses.

"Ew, don't get us sick!"

"I'm here to say I'm not staying for the club activities today either."

She spoke to them in an un-amused voice, her shoulders sagging. Tamaki's eyes widened as he approached her.

"You've been missing way too many club days. Are you trying to call attention to yourself, hmmmm?"

He asked her slyly, holding his chin. She tried waving her hands to tell him no but the door burst open, hitting her arm.

"HEY! You shouldn't hit sick people!" The twins yelled together. It turned out to be the decorators who were about to set up for Obon.

"Are you okay!?"

The decorators began panicking, she holding up her hands to assure them that she was alright.  
"Are you sure you're alright!? I'll call an ambulance!"

"There's no need for that! I'm alright, really! Anyways, guys, I'm going to go home, so see you tomorrow!"

Oddly enough, they noticed how weird she was acting.

"Hasn't she been sick for almost two weeks already?"

Hikaru asked Kaoru in an almost whisper, Kaoru nodding. Flashes of worry crossed their face but it was clearly evident in Tamaki's face most of all.

"I'm sure Haru-chan will be fine! She's pretty strong after all, right!?"

Hani tried to lighten up the mood, failing to do so miserably. He treaded off to eat cake in his corner, Mori trying to make him feel better. However, nothing went unnoticed past Kyouya's watchful eye. The shadow king cast a glance over to his best friend, his frown deepened with every passing moment. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haruhi didn't show up at school today…"

Hikaru spoke to the club members with a heavy heart. They turned to him as he spoke, this time he looked scared as he gripped onto his arms, looking downcast.

"She doesn't show up to the club, no school, she's been losing weight and she's been sick for a long time…"

"How do you know she's losing weight?"

Hani asked Hikaru, he growing enraged. "Isn't it obvious she's sick!? The fatigue lines and the way she's been carrying herself! Also we always try to bring clothes for her but now they're too big for her tiny frame!"

The twins were shouting in usion now, their shoulders sagging as they sighed with a heavy heart.

"I've been noticing too…"

"Even you Mori-sempai?"

Kyouya asked, closing his computer to turn to him.  
"She's rather odd lately, isn't she?"

"Don't say that! She's fine!"

Tamaki yelled with a look of horror etched across his face. The other club members seemed to scowl at him but the twins looked at him with the worst face.

"It's just her cold!"

"Do you honestly believe it's only that?"

Hikaru seethed, grinding his teeth as he looked up to Tamaki. Tamaki sighed in defeat and hung his shoulders, holding his forehead while shaking his head no.

"I offered her sushi for lunch one day and she refused it…I was hoping it was only a cold but her refusal of sushi…"

All their attentions were caught now. Haruhi refused _sushi_!? Out of all things holy, she refused _that_!?

"That's it, we're going to visit her at home! Kyouya!"

Tamaki pointed to his friend who nodded and was already on the phone asking for a limo to pick them up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She went to visit her mother's grave?!"

Everyone shouted, Ranka nodded.

"I gave her permission to take the day off to go see her mother. She asked me so that she could attend school even on Obon."

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Really…I'm worried about her. She has a doctor's appointment tomorrow but she says she's not going to go."

"We're going to find her, alright!?"

Tamaki shouted, Ranka giving off a slight smile.

"Where is her mother's grave?"

"Oh, it's in the Kiseki graveyard four towns over. You better hurry up. Oh, and please…" Ranka took Tamaki's hand, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't you touch my Haruhi."

He squeezed his hand, making Tamaki let out a yell. The others laughed but Ranka cleared his throat, speaking normally now.  
"Make sure she's alright…"

"Don't worry, Ranka-san. She's in safe hands."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was getting hard for Haruhi to breathe. She had just walked up the hill and found it more tedious than it should have been. She found her mother's grave and smiled as sweat poured down her temple. Dancing lights flashed in front of her eyes as she collapsed, unconscious.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"-hi!"  
"HARUHI!"

Her consciousness flooded back to her like a flash of lightning, her head swimming as fever was taking its toll.

"Come on, pull it together!"

"Haru-chan…"

She couldn't discern the voices. They all melted together as they spoke. Two large hands seemed to pick her up, but she wasn't sure that was the case. She couldn't feel the ground below her but she _felt _grounded. In all bluntness, she felt like crap. She remembered climbing the hill to her mothers grave…seeing the grave…then nothing.

Sirens wailed in the distance, making her feel uneasy. What was happening to her?

"Get Ranka-san on the phone."

Oh…oh god…that was…Takami's voice? No…there was no way. How could he have found her? Ranka…her father! Slowly, her eyes creaked open, seeing the members of the host club.

"Ah, she's awake!"

Hani's voice. She found herself looking up at Tamaki, but he wasn't looking down at her. His eyes were scanning the roads for the ambulance.

"You idiot…! Why did you go out when you're sick!?"

He finally shouted at her, worry in his voice. Truth be told, she would have answered back at him but she couldn't find the strength. Her eyes began closing again but he shook her awake.

"Stay with me!"

She couldn't. With one more time she opened her eyes, they fell right back shut, Tamaki and Hikaru crying out her name but she couldn't listen to their voices anymore. Sleep was a heavier anchor than their voices.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruhi awoke to find herself in a hospital bed, Ranka crying over her.

"Dad…?"

He threw his arms around her, worrying her. Someone had taken her clothes from her and gave her a hospital gown. Her heart skipped a beat. Ranka was speaking gibberish to her while sobbing. An IV was attached to her arm with a heart monitor. A sudden chill of fear slid down her back as if it were a spider.

"What's going on…?"

"I'm such a bad father to not have known!"

"Known what…? What's going on, dad!? And why does my back hurt…"

Ranka was about to tell her but grief consumed him.

"I don't want to lose my daughter too…"

"Dad, you're not going to lose me…"

There was a knock on the door. She looked up to see the host club with grim faces. Tamaki was the worst. He approached her other side and kneeled next to the bed, placing his elbows on the bed itself. He took her hand in his and began crying, surprising her.

"Don't die…please…don't die…don't go away."

Tears welled in her eyes in fear and confusion. What was happening to make them cry…!?

"It's just a cold guys…really…"

"It's not a cold Haruhi." Kyouya spoke, looking down with his arms crossed. "Do you know the term Acute Myeloid Leukemia?"

"L-leukemia…that's cancer of the blood…"

Kyouya nodded, Haruhi's head turned to her father. With an icy hand, she held his face.

"I have cancer…?"

"It's rare for young kids to have it but not unheard-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as they turned into more sobbing. Her walls came crashing down around her. That's why her back hurt…it was the needle to test for cancer…

Her eyes turned hollow as she looked at her skin. Under that, her blood was…diseased. Now she understood why they were asking her not to die. She gasped. That's why Tamaki's crying…his mom was sick too…not with cancer but he moved to Japan so she could get the healthcare she needed from his grandmother. Her hand flew to her mouth as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. With a sickened smile, she ruffled their hair.

"I'm not going to die, so quit crying, alright? I'll just need some therapy and I'll be fine."

"You don't seem to understand…the survival rate for people like you is under 33%. We have the best doctors for you but…"

Even Kyouya stopped speaking. Hani, Mori, and the twins were shockingly quiet. Too quiet for Haruhi's liking. Ranka let go of his daughter and held her face, his lip trembling.

"Don't leave me…"

Haruhi smiled and shook her head.

"I won't."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN: Arrrya~….I'm not supposed to have this up but I want to at the same time. I'm in the mood for writing a lot these days so I'm going to do just that. –insert happy face- oh, and I noticed that the review button is only a click away so I'd only be more than happy to hear your feedback on this. **


	2. 3 Months

**AN: Thanks for the fast reviews! Here's a fast chapter too! Domo!**

**-3 Months-**

When did all of this begin to happen? Obon was right around the corner…

The doctors ran some tests on her and had her sit alone in the room for a while before her father joined her. Ranka loomed over Haruhi and stared at her pale skin with a horrible bruise that came from the door.  
"It's my fault…how could I not see this happening..?"

"Dad, no…it's really not your fault. Besides, how could you have known? Why don't you go to work? If I get better, the hospital bill will-"

"Don't worry about the bill and you will get better!"

Ranka yelled, surprising Haruhi. He balled his fists beside him and looked down.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you better…just…keep fighting it…"

Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"Then I'll need my homework to study! I don't want to be kept back because I got sick."

"Forget school! You won't jeopardize your resting time with numbers and English! You're going to put your full concentration into getting better!"

"You're being irrational. You know after some treatments, they're going to send me home and call me back for some regular follow ups."

Tears welled in Ranka's eyes.

"They're not going to send you home until you improve…and I don't want my Haruhi to be leaving daddy just yet, so you're going to listen to me!"

Ranka shouted, thick tears falling from his not make-uped face. Haruhi looked down and nodded, feeling sick. Nighttime fell and Haruhi knew that her father would be leaving for work.

"I'm not going to go…"

He told her as if he could read her mind. Haruhi sighed.

"Mou, then you better sell all the stuff we have because the bill with be tremendously large…I don't think that will be good either since I won't have a home to go back to-"

"Sorry, Haruhi, but papa has to go to work right now! Sorry you can't continue your ridiculous thought of selling our apartment!"

He laughed and walked towards Haruhi, kissing her forehead.

"Be strong for papa, alright? You're going to make it through this."

"Yeah."

She held her forehead and nodded, letting Ranka hug her and leave. Exhausted, Haruhi fell back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling while listening to the monotonous ticking of the clock. Sitting up again, she walked over to the window, watching as people passed by on the streets under her. She stuck her head out the window and looked down, seeing a kid.

"Heeeey!"

He called up to her, waving. She smiled and waved back to him, retreating back inside and sitting at the edge of her bed. It was cancer…but they said that her 5-year survival rate was going to be very low…

Tears began forming in her eyes as she thought more about it. Her friends…her school life…her future job…her dreams…they were crashing in and around her. Everything had to come to an end one day…but the thought of it being so soon…

"I'll make it past five years…I'll show them that I can survive through this."

She spoke to herself, laying down in bed. Though her attempt to sleep was there, the rampaging thoughts and her wild imagination ran through her mind with the same question over and over again…

'What if?'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruhi awoke to find the nurse changing her IV drip.

"Chemotherapy will be done in your room."

She told her, Haruhi held her hair in her fingers and nodded.

"I'm sorry, honey, but it will fall out and eventually grow back."

Haruhi nodded, watching as it steadily dripped into her arm. She couldn't help but sigh.

"What a pain…"

"You're in pain?"

"Ah, no, no, no…because of me, my dad's worrying…his make-up's probably running all over his face by now from crying with his customers."

The two of them laughed. It was a heavy feeling but she knew that she had to do it more often if she wanted to stay happy. What was the use of staying sad for yourself? Self-pity wasn't a pretty thing, but then again, if you're thinking of the things you're going to lose…all those precious moments in time…

Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought of those words. Precious moments in time…

"Haaaaruhiiii!"

The door burst open revealing Tamaki with Antoinette.

"Get that dog out of here!"

"But she's for healing Haruhi!"

He argued back with the nurse. In the end, the nurse ended up dragging her to the front desk, leaving him behind with Haruhi. With all his might, he smiled and approached her with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. She stared at them.

"Did someone give you that at school today?"

His smile didn't falter. "No, you dummy…I brought these for you."

Her heart skipped a beat as she smiled.

"Thanks…"

"The girls at the host club were asking about you. We told them what was going on but that they weren't allowed to visit you…this way they won't discover you're a girl…"

"Thanks. It would have been so troublesome anyways if they all suddenly came into the room the way you did."

She laughed, but he didn't. He grabbed a chair and pulled it over to her bed, sitting down.

"How are you doing?"

"They put me on chemo just now, so I'm going to lose my hair soon."

"What!?"

"You didn't know?"

"A wig! That's what we'll do!"

"Really, I don't need one-"

"As if seeing Haruhi with short hair wasn't bad enough, now we're going to see her go bald! No way!"

"Calm down! There are sick people around here, you know."

His folded his hands on his lap while bunching up his shoulders, nodding like an elementary school kid that just got scolded. The door opened behind them, revealing the rest of the host club.

"Tono…"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Mom! Mori-sempai! Hani-sempai! Haruhi's going to go bald!"

"No way!"

The loudmouths shouted, leaving Mori and Kyouya to look over at Haruhi.

"So…this is really happening after all…"

Kaoru spoke in an almost inaudible voice. Everyone was quiet until Hani held up a box.

"I brought some cakes!"

"Ah…I'm not really hungry. You guys eat, alright?"

Haruhi smiled, Mori looking down at his cousin and shook his head. Near tears, he let it drop to the floor as he walked over to Haruhi and hugged her. He was in too much of a shock the day before to do anything.

"Haru-chan will get better, right?"

She blinked her eyes a few times and nodded, patting his head.

"Yeah. I'll get better."

"Have Usa-chan with you until you do!"

"You're going to part with Usa-chan!"

The twins gasped, making Hani nod. "Haru-chan will need Usa-chan's strength to feel better!"  
He thrust his bunny in Haruhi's arms and smiled.

"We brought you some things to read in case you get bored."

Mori spoke, handing her a bag. He looked at her arm and noticed the bruise. With a quick yet gentle grasp, he took her arm and looked at it.

"That guy that pushed the door open on you…"

"Ah! Don't worry! It's because of the ca…it's because of my illness."

She corrected herself from saying cancer. It was as if the very word would bring harm to her. Everyone's eyes immediately looked down but Haruhi smiled.

"I have no idea how long I'm going to be here, so you better take care of my customers."

"What's this sudden change of heart? I thought you didn't like being a host."

"Ah, I don't. But you know, Kyouya-sempai, I promised a few girl that I'd be there and I'm obviously not."

"What was her name?"

"Oh, she's a regular for me. Her name's Satomi. Her grandmother recently died."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, this is a change for you too, Kyouya."

Hikaru spoke, he smiling without saying another word.

"How about we play a commoner's game! It's called monopoly! Supposedly it's supposed to resemble the marketing world!"

Tamaki suggested, pulling out the game box.

"Yeah, I wanna play, I wanna play!"

Hani shouted. Everyone gathered around Haruhi's bed as they began playing. As usual, everyone fought over the usual tokens but in the end, Tamaki was the money bag, Kyouya was the top hat, Haruhi was the horse and rider, Hani was the canon, Mori was the wheelbarrow, Hikaru took the race car and Kaoru took the boat. Even though it was a commoner's game, Kyouya seemed to be winning without much of a struggle.

"You guys do you it's past visiting hours, right?"

Haruhi reminded the guys, but they kept on playing.

"You do know the owner of the hospital, right?"

Kyouya grinned, making Haruhi smile oddly. Tamaki was the first to lose, so he stood up to find a vase to put Haruhi's flowers in.

"-three months at this pace."

His attention spiked as he heard this statement coming from the doctor.

"If she had come sooner, she'd have a little bit longer, but the way it looks, she's not going to make it for much longer. She needs a cell transplant and I don't know if we can find the right donor on time."

Two doctors were talking together while flipping through some papers. Tamaki's heart beat like a drum as he listened intently.

"How long is the chemo supposed to work for in that case?"

"It should work as long as she doesn't start bleeding or the cancer doesn't kill her cells faster. Either way, we're going to put her on medications for remission but the hopes of that…"

"How old is she?"

"Still a teen. Sixteen."

He heaved a sigh and shook his head, closing his papers.

"No matter how much money the Ootori family throws our way, we're only doctors, not miracle workers. If this Fujioka girl gets better, she had better start believing in a god because it would have been no major feat for us to do on such a scale. We can only make her as comfortable as possible, give her painkillers, and stop the symptoms from appearing, but it doesn't mean she's still not dying from this."

Tamaki's eyes widened as he listened. They were specifying names now. His breathing was sharp and quick as he battled tears.

"So you're basically saying that this is a lost cause?"

There was a pregnant pause in the air, Tamaki holding his breath unconsciously.

"Yes."

In one swift motion, Tamaki sprinted off in any direction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruhi was rubbing the crook of her elbow as a lymph node was apparent. Tamaki walked in with a glass vase and eyes cast downwards. They were red and puffy but no one needed to comment on it.

"What took you so long? I thought you left to go home."

"Haruhi…I…" he stopped himself from repeating what he heard. They were probably going to tell her anyways. He didn't want to be the burden of bad news.

"Stay strong, okay?"

"Tono, we're going to be heading home now."

"We should all go and leave Haru-chan rest."

"I'm just going to put these flowers in a vase."

He replied to them, waving. The door closed behind the group, leaving Haruhi alone with Tamaki. He turned on the faucet and filled the vase as Haruhi was putting the game away.

"I'm sorry for burdening all of you…"

"Don't say that…"

"It's true. I'm worrying all of you and you're all crying because of me."

"Don't say that…" He hung his head as tears fell from his eyes, he resting the vase on the table.

"Even Hani-sempai brought cakes and I couldn't even appreciate those…"

"Will you stop saying stuff like that?"

He asked in an almost whisper, turning to her. She had no idea…no idea of anything…

"You're going to get better, alright!? You're going to fight and win this battle for yourself and everybody else!"

"I know that. I'm going to too and I'm gonna go back to school and continue being a host."

More tears fell from his eyes as she spoke, making him shake his head.

"When you get back, you are going to be dismissed as a host…it will be too much work and you're still frail."

Her heart skipped a beat now. She couldn't speak.

"There's no way I'd let you work after all this."

"It's not work…I enjoy spending time with the host club."

His eyes turned upwards. "You mean it!? No joke!?"

"Yeah. It's not better than studying or going home to do the shopping or cleaning the house, but it's still fun. There's times when I wish it were just over with, and some times I wish you'd stop being embarrassing, but it's better than being alone, right?"

A slight blush crossed his face through all the tears.

"You mean it?"  
"Moron, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

He laughed through his tears, trying to wipe them away in vain. Haruhi smiled, laughing a bit.

"Feel better?"

"Ah! I'm supposed to make you feel better! Not the other way around!"

He quickly wiped his eyes, making her laugh as more came falling. "Stop that, your face is going to get swollen."

Tamaki let a gentle smile cross his face as he placed the flowers in the vase, walking towards Haruhi.

"I don't want to leave you alone for the night…" His face was soft with worry and sorrow.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to die any time soon."

He suddenly felt a bulge in his throat as he held back sobs. She looked up at him with her big, round, chocolate eyes, making him almost loose it. He covered his mouth and shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Go home and rest. Who knows? I might be able to go home soon."

"Y-yeah…well…good night…"

"Good night, Tamaki-sempai."

He went out, staring at Haruhi for a few seconds before closing the door, hating the fact that she was utterly alone now. As he gathered Antoinette, he saw the doctors prattling on about how useless it was for some other patient to survive. As soon as Tamaki exited the hospital and entered his waiting limo, he picked up his phone and dialed Kyouya's number.

"Do you think we can have a chat tonight?"

"What's this about?"

"Haruhi…I overheard the doctors saying she only has a maximum of three months left…"

The phone went silent. The only thing letting Tamaki know that Kyouya was still on the other line was the tapping of keys on his keyboard.

"Kyouya…?"

"Have your driver come by my place."

"Yeah…"

Slightly relieved, Tamaki shut his phone and leaned over to speak to the driver. This was going to be the longest night of his life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN: I feel kinda bad for writing something so delicate like this…**


	3. Drugs

**AN: Another fast updated chapter because I keep getting swarmed with ideas and time. Honestly, if I have an idea, it wouldn't take me more than a few hours to type out a chapter. Hope you enjoy it. =)**

**-Drugs-**

Haruhi stared at the patch of hair that was left on her pillow and the tub of spew that the doctors helped her clean up and forgot to throw out in the middle of the night. She hated it all. Her father hadn't visited her yet and it was already past three in the afternoon. There was a knock on the door, the doctor entering.

"Goof afternoon, Fujioka-san."

"Ah, good afternoon."

"Your tests seem to show a slight progression." She wanted to smile but there seemed to be more. "But we cannot release you just yet. We're going to take a few tests and we're going to see what we can do."

"So there is a chance I will get released?"

"Yes, but you would be returning almost everyday for regular chemo and tests. Did you sleep well last night?"  
"Not really."

"It's alright. It's because of the leukemia. Your fever seemed to have gone done somewhat…are you hungry?"

"A bit…"

"That's good. Now, when's your father going to come by?"

"I don't know. Did you try and call him?"

"I have. There is no answer. What's happening now?"

"This isn't something you should hear."

"It's my body and I want to know what the hell is happening."

She spoke loudly, the doctor sighed and sat down.

"Your lifespan at the moment…it's not much longer until you…"

"Until I die."

"Yes, until you die. Is there anything we can do to make it more comfortable…?"

There was a pause before she continued.

"Get the hell out of my room…"

"Fujioka-san, I'm sorry, but-"

"How far into it am I?"

"You're at the last stage."

"No way…I can't be! It didn't show up or anything until recently!"

"That's the thing with cancer. It never shows up until it's too late. Shall I send in a therapist…?"

"No, I want you out of my room!"

She shouted now, thick tears forming in her eyes. The doctor stood up and fixed his glasses.

"You know where to find us and how to contact us."

"Is there anything I can try!?"

"Not without your father's approval. That is why I asked if you knew if he was coming or not. It's an experimental drug that-"

"I just want you to start me on it if you think it'll help me. I don't want to die knowing I could done something to try and prevent it."

"I'll need your signature. I'm going to tell you that the side effects aren't the best…fever, hallucinations, night terrors, high blood pressure and more…are you sure?"

"Definitely."

Haruhi nodded, making the doctor sigh.

"Let me get the papers…"

Haruhi nodded curtly, her hands trembling in fear as she hugged tightly onto Usa-chan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haruhi's not going to come back any time, is he…?"

"No, he isn't…"

Tamaki spoke to one of his clients. He was completely cold and distant. Kyouya didn't seem too talkative either.

"Why are you guys here then? Shouldn't you be visiting Fujioke-kun!? He must be lonely right now, you know!"  
A girl suddenly shouted at the twins. She was a definite customer of Haruhi's. Tears were evident in her eyes.

"Isn't your friend more important than club activities?"

Another girl spoke up from beside. Tamaki closed his eyes and stood up, walking over to them.

"You're right…I want everybody out. We're closed until further notice!"

There were no whines or complaints. Just the brief shuffling of chairs and farewells and then silence…utter, maddening silence…it was deafening.

"Tono…"

"She was right…men, let's go do what we should have done earlier!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haruhi, we're coming in."

Tamaki called as he opened the door. He was taken back, aghast at the image of his daughter. He clenched onto the bouquet of flowers he was holding and stepped inside the room, walking over to Haruhi. Her body was trembling and she had the look of death already. Her skin had become translucent to the point where some of her veins were visible, and dark bags sagged from her eyes. Tamaki shuddered a breath and approached her even more, turning his head slightly when he heard Hani's sharp intake of breath.

"Haruhi, we came to visit you…"

He touched her shoulder, feeling it burning with a sweat. He felt her forehead and took it away, feeling it was definitely a fever. He bit his lip and tried shaking her shoulder again. Hikaru and Kaoru approached her from her other side, quickly seeing that she had lost hair.

"Hey, come on. We didn't cancel club activities for nothing."

Hikaru spoke, still earning no reply.

"She's under another set of drugs. She's not responding to anything we do at the moment because her body is so exhausted."

A nurse walked in, injecting a fever reducer into her skin as she spoke. Tamaki made way so she could work. She picked up her fallen hair and combed the other loose strands out, everyone watching in horror as they saw how much more sick she looked.

"When was the last time she was awake?"

"Are you family?"

"We're her friends."

Kyouya spoke again, the nurse sighed. "Then you must know what's in store for her…she's on the waiting list for a bone marrow transplant, but we cannot test her father until he arrives."

"What if he's not a match…?"

Hani asked, wishing he could hug Usa-chan but he was already tucked under Haruhi's arm.

"If there is no match, then there's the waiting list for that. We will have to search our donor banks and hope that we find a match. She'll be on high chemo to remove the cancer cells but it's also going to kill her bone marrow, so we have to hurry and find a donor."

"Can we get tested?"

Mori asked, everyone turning to him. The nurse blinked a few times.

"It's not a matter of unwillingness, it's a matter of matching proteins and tissues that are similar to hers, so her father is her best chance. You can try and donate, but there is no chance that you'll be a match."

Mori nodded, "then I want a test."  
"Me too! If Takashi is getting a test, then I want one too!"

"I'm telling you right now, there will be some discomfort and it's a large needle."

Hani's eyes swam with tears at the thought of a needle but he shook his head.

"It's for Haru-chan!"

"Then we'll go too!"

"I suppose there's more to gain than lose."

"I'm going to try too."

Tamaki wanted to hold Haruhi's hand but was afraid to touch the frail girl. It felt as if she was in the hospital for an eternity already.

"Will your parents approve? You're not of age yet to decide that on your own."

They stared at her before they left to go to the main desk, phoning up their parents one at a time, the nurse speaking to them as well to make sure it really was their parents.

Tamaki remained with Haruhi, grabbing a chair so he could sit beside her. He reached out to take hold of her shaking hand, watching her sleeping face. She looked like an old doll…falling apart but still lovely. Her eyes slowly opened, Tamaki's heart skipping a beat.

"Hey there…how are you feeling?"

She didn't answer him right away, instead, she found the strength on her fragile body to push herself up into seating position. Tamaki let out a small 'ah' and held out the flowers to her, her eyes seemed…dull and lifeless. But she smiled nonetheless, taking them from his hands.

"I forgot to thank you for everything…"

His face immediately flushed.

"I-it was nothing! A-anyways, how are you feeling?"

He repeated his question. Her mind was a little foggy but she managed to smile again and answer.

"Better. Where's the other guys?"

"They're coming."

She nodded, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. Some life returned to her eyes as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stared at her small feet and thought if they would be able to support her weight if she walked on them. She'd been stuck in the stupid place for only a few days but it felt like an eternity to her and she didn't like it. She wanted to be normal again…

"What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of staying in bed. I want to go for a walk."

"You can't! Wait, stay right here!"

Tamaki stood up and walked to the nurse, speaking to her. She looked over at Haruhi and then spoke to Tamaki who nodded. He disappeared for a few seconds and came back with a wheelchair. Haruhi felt a stab of pain. Could she not even walk anymore? Was she reduced to be taken care of to even this extent? She growled lightly and tilted her head away from Tamaki.

"This sucks…"

"It's for your own good."

He replied to her, the group slowly started trickling back in.

"What are you doing!?"

Hani shouted, bouncing over to Haruhi. She smiled.

"Hey. I just wanted to go for a walk but I'm not allowed without sitting in that."

"That's good incase you collapse!"

Mori went to hold the wheelchair steady as Tamaki helped Haruhi sit in it, her face contorting in pain from the needle that was in her back previously. She held her knees and smiled to Mori. The man backed away with a frown, unable to look at her properly without feeling guilt.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tamaki was playing the piano in the lobby for Haruhi, seeing as in it helped his own mother. Haruhi listened with her eyes closed. Tiredness swept through her but Tamaki wanted to keep playing to try and at least do something for her.

"HARUHI!"

Her eyes snapped open as she saw Ranka bursting through the front doors. He did not seem pleased in the least to say. He strode over to her and gripped her shoulders.

"Why did you go on the experimental drug without telling me!?"

She winced but didn't speak yet.

"You're going to try a medicine you don't even know about! What about the side effects, huh!? What does it even do!?"

Everyone in the lobby stared at Ranka and Haruhi. He suddenly took notice of her balding. Ever so slowly, he ran his hand through her hair with trembling hands.

"Your beautiful hair…"

"It's just hair."

"That doesn't matter! And why didn't you call to wake up to come see you!? Do you know how worried I was not knowing if you were alright or not!?"

"You need your rest too, dad-"

Tamaki stopped playing to listen.

"You still have work. I'll be fine."

"Ranka-san, the doctors were looking for you. If you don't mind, I'll escort you to go see them."

Kyouya offered, Ranka gnashed his jaw.

"We'll continue this talk later."

Haruhi looked down at her hands, her shoulders drooping. The doctors were going to tell him everything that was happening…everything.

"Are you alright?"

Mori asked her. She shook her head and didn't look up.

"I'm sorry for burdening everyone…but I think it's time you headed home…I don't want you guys to hear what's going to happen next…"

"What do you mean…? It gets worse?" Hikaru questioned her fear embedded in his eyes. Slowly, she nodded.

"Aren't we friends, Haru-chan…?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course, Hani-sempai…"

"Then since we're friends, we're going to be there for you no matter what happens!"

She sighed. They didn't know what was going to happen to her at all…nothing.

"I understand what you're saying, but I'd prefer if you weren't there."

Haruhi spoke calmly, trying her best to smile. The smile soon fell as Kaoru's hand rested on her shoulder, she knowing that it meant that they weren't going to leave.

"I think it's time we went back up…"

Tamaki spoke, stepping away from the grand piano and wheeling Haruhi back into the elevator, everyone following. Her heart was in her mouth as everyone stood in silence. There was no elevator music or anything…just silence from even the least expected twins. When they reached the 6th floor, there was instantaneous yelling emanating from Haruhi's father.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Sir, please, if you don't keep your voice down, I will ask you to leave."

"I WILL NOT KEEP MY VOICE DOWN!"

Tamaki was about to proceed forwards, but Haruhi's arm shot up and held onto his shirt to wait in front of the elevators and well hidden away from her father's eyes.

"Remission is only a slight possibility now that she is on the experimental drugs, Fujioka-san. She has been showing positive results because of it and I do not think it should be discontinued."

"I WANT HER OFF IT NOW! She's not how she should be because of it! She looks worse than when we admitted her here!"

"I am sorry, but with positive results like this, it is impossible to remove her from this drug. The side effects are there, yes, but inside her body is strengthened. She has stopped bleeding from the needle injections for hours, she is able to sleep deeper, and her appetite is returning her despite the chemo."  
"She looks dead! She's not my daughter anymore! She's not my Haruhi!"

In one swift movement, Haruhi ripped her needles from arms that bound her to the IV stand and made her way to her father on surprisingly solid legs. Hikaru sprinted after her but she stopped at the end of the hallway, turning to her father with tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would form. She walked over to him.

"I don't want to stop the treatment and you're not going to force them."

"Ha-Haruhi…! What are you doing!?"

"I'm trying to survive without you trying to take me off my only life support! I know it's hard but if you can't watch, you have to leave!"

She had her fists balled up on her sides, Hikaru holding her shoulders from behind in case she were to collapse.

"I'm doing nothing like that and you know it!"  
"Then stop arguing with me!"

She yelled, her hands shaking now.

"I just want to live…"

She added, Ranka held back tears. "I know…if you think it's helping you then it's worth a shot…"

"Thanks dad…"

Hikaru led Haruhi to her room, her entire body shaking like a leaf. Ranka held his forehead and proceeded to finish up their conversation, the doctor nodding and sending a nurse Haruhi's way to replace the needles she had previously torn out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tamaki sat at home, twirling a rose in between his fingers. Antoinette lay at his feet fast asleep, trying to comfort her master.

"Tamaki!" The teenage boy turned his head to see his father bursting open the door.

"I didn't know…why hadn't you called me earlier!?"

"I need you to sign this…"

He pushed a paper towards his father for the test that he asked the doctors. His face was void of emotions as he let his father skim through the paper, tapping his finger on the desk.

"Do you honestly think I'd allow you to go through with this!?"

Tamaki burst up from his chair, slamming his hands down on the desk.

"Damn it, this is Haruhi! I'm not going to sit and watch her die!"

Taken back, his father backed into his bed and sat down, re-reading the information again. Tamaki ran his hand through his hair, sighing through his nose. Finally, his father began to speak.  
"How much time…?"

"The doctors said it's only three more months…she put herself on an experimental drug I think and she's been responding to it…I still don't have any other information."

"She's in which hospital?"  
"The one Kyouya's family owns…"

"Then she's already in the best care she can find…"

Tamaki nodded, gripping his hair with both hands and looked at his hands to find only two strands had been pulled out.

"She's losing her hair, she won't stop shaking, she's not eating right, losing weight…"

With tears in his eyes, he looked up and turned his head over his shoulder to look at his father.

"I don't know what else I can do."

His throat seemed to collapse on itself as he tried to resist the urge to let out a loud sob. Yuzuru stood up and walked over to his son, holding his head in a hug.

"You're going to be strong for Haruhi, that's one. And two, you need to get me a pen."

Tamaki's head perked up as he smiled, reaching over at his pen holder and gave his father the fanciest one he had.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Listen, kid…she's not your mother, you don't have to make a choice on choosing anything…spend all the time you can with her…I mean it."

"Yeah…thanks dad."

Tamaki smiled, his father ruffled his hair before he waved him off. Tamaki stared at the signed sheet before him. With quivering hands, he picked it up off the table and stared at the signature for a few minutes until big globs of tears made their way down his face. There was only a few strands of hope but he was going to tug at those strands as much and as hard as possible to ensure Haruhi's vitality. He didn't want her to die…he didn't want her to leave the world behind. Spend all the time he could with her? He was at school a good portion of the day and he wasn't allowed visiting after a certain hour (not like they ever respected that rule to begin with). She was alone all that time…and the medical bills? A commoner can't pay for such expenses on one salary alone. It wasn't possible…

That was that. He knew what he was going to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN: Uwa….-blinking eyes- where'd that come from…? My chapter, I mean…-strains eyes- damn…I only came up with a plot for this story. If you think I have an ending planned out, you're wrong. If you think I have the next chapter planned out, you're wrong again. –leans back in chair- the joys of the unknown are fun even to me. =)**


	4. Fate's Hand

**AN: Uwa…another chapter. They're short, I know, but it's made up for the speed of the updates I guess. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know it's making myself cry…and that's sad and pathetic to me because it's coming out of MY head!!! –sweat drops- anyways, happy reading…erm…happy…ehehehe…you understand, right?**

**-Fate's Hand-**

Fate is a cruel being. It's there during the worst times of your life and when you think all is coming to an end. It binds you and traps you down, sauntering you a metal board and then tosses you into the sea of the unknown. Bumping into people and experiences leave cuts and scrapes, but everyone always wishes and prays that they'll keep on falling into the clear areas. Eventually, fate's sea will end up dark and cold like the coffin and grave.

But sometimes, when a happenstance would occur, people automatically point the finger at the initial problem. "Oh, you had an accident because you woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" or "you're doing drugs because of the people you hang out with!"

But that isn't always the case. Maybe it's because they didn't fasten their seatbelt or maybe it was because the family was going through a divorce? Whatever the reason, people always point a finger in Fate's face and yells, "**I HATE YOU!**" exactly in those big bold, capital letters. But aren't liars hated in society too? Yes. Because frankly, Fate does play a major role in everyone's lives. It'd be lying if said that it wasn't.

"Fujioka-san, I'm afraid I have to bring you bad news…"

It was a paramedic. Immediately, she had thought why one would be in her room, but when explained into detail, she covered her ears and nodded. As soon as the paramedic left, she let out a deafening scream and fainted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you hear…?"

"I know, it's so sad…"

"First he's diagnosed with cancer and now his father…"

Kyouya's head turned to the females with great interest.

"Excuse me, ladies, would you mind if you included me into the subject?"  
"Oh, Kyouya-sempai..! You didn't hear…?"

"Obviously I haven't."

"Fujioka-kun's father was stabbed to death this morning…"

Out of sheer dumb luck, his phone rang before he got a chance to digest the tidbit of information that was forced down his throat.

"Mom, I'm going to skip school today to visit Haruhi! Are you coming? The others are already-"

"I'm coming…Tamaki…?"  
"Yes?"

"Ranka-san is dead…"

This time it was Tamaki's turn to go silent on the phone. There was a silent 'no' and the line was disconnected. Kyouya pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose.

"Where are you going, Sempai?"

Without another word, the third Ootori son sprinted off to the front of the school as fast as he could, trying to dial Ranka's cell phone number but received a message stating that it wasn't open. He ground his teeth and tried to call the hospital but received another computer telling him to 'please hold while a secretary gets to your call' and hung up right away.

"Shit…shit, shit ,shit, SHIT!"

He yelled, arriving to the front and wiping the sweat from his forehead. He saw the limo pulling up to the curb, the door flinging open.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruhi had barred her door shut. Her IV drip had long run dry and she refused to eat. The same lines ran through her head. 'Incredibly drunk,' 'carried these photos on him,' '38 stab wounds,' 'must have been a past boyfriend that he dumped.'

Doctors tried getting into her room but she had her bed, dresser, and all the chairs barring everything shut as well as all the locks locked and windows shut tight with the curtains drawn with a chair under the door handle to prevent it from jiggling. She was staring at photos of her entire family at the park when her mother was alive. They were all smiling and that was what hurt Haruhi the most. What was her father thinking during his final moments? The door was being tested again. She held on tighter to Usa-chan and tried to will them away like some sort of genie. The rattling of the door stopped. Then came a voice.

"Haruhi…it's me…it's Tamaki."

"GO AWAY!"

She screamed, covering her ears. She didn't want to listen to their words of comfort. She didn't need that now—no…she didn't want that now.

"Haruhi, you're going to have to open the door sooner or later…"

Kaoru's voice now. She held her arms and held her knees closer to her chest while in the corner. It was true, but she didn't want to. The paramedic explained everything that happened to her father and went into detail. How Ryoji walked outside with one of his customers and how a masked figure had ran up to him and stabbed him 38 times. His death wasn't instant and he had died inside the ambulance crying out his daughter's name. There was no face to match the attacker and no other evidence than his height and that he had been completely clad in black.

This was some kind of sick joke…someone was playing a sick joke. There was no way all of this could be happening in the same week…what next…? Her apartment burn down? Tax collectors take possession of their assets? Better yet, she knew what was going to happen…her father's funeral. Funerals weren't cheap either and she knew that she didn't have that kind of money, never mind her hospital bills…

Nothing was going to be right.

She buried her face deep inside her knees and tried to block everything out but it all came swimming back to her. Grief consumed her. It swallowed her whole without a second thought of anything else.

Her head lifted up as she heard silence from the other side of the door now. Slowly, she crept towards the door. She was curious why they stopped. She pressed her ear against the door and listened, biting her lip.

"…a way in."

"…could wait until she opens the door…"

Something scuttled outside that sounded like it belonged to a trolley. She went back to her window and opened the curtains, looking at the afternoon sky and then turned her gaze to the mountains. She opened the window and rested her elbows on the ledge.

"HARUHIIIII!"

She jumped and looked down, seeing Hikaru and Kaoru.

"YOU KNOW WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU, SO OPEN THE DOOR!"

Kaoru shouted after his brother, Hikaru nodding.

"COME ON! THAT'S WHAT WE'RE HERE FOR, RIGHT!? I TOLD YOU ALREADY, DIDN'T I!? WEEEELLL!? DIDN'T I!?"

Haruhi covered her mouth as tears slid down her face. Hikaru and Kaoru waved to her, giving her the thumbs up.

"OPEN THE DOOR! WE'RE COMING UP!"

They both shouted to her, running inside the doors again before she had time to answer. They were right…if something would happen to them, she'd be there for them, why was she making herself an exception? She went over to the bed and proceeded to push it out of the way with the chairs. There was a knock on the door again.

"Haruhi, is it unlocked?"

She tried pushing the dresser this time but found herself drained of energy. She tried pushing harder but it didn't budge. Staring at her hands, she felt more tears slide down her face. Was she really growing that weak? It must have been because the drugs were beginning to wear out…

"Are you okay?"

Kyouya asked now, she buried her face in her hands. She took a few breaths and raised her head.

"I have encountered a problem…"

She spoke in a trembling voice. She tried moving the dresser again to no avail.

"What's wrong!? You're not hurt, are you!?"

She almost laughed at Tamaki's question. I think having cancer was being a little more than hurt…! She slid to the floor and sighed. Was all this worth it…?

"Haruhi…!"  
"I can't move the dresser…"

She could hear a few snorts of laughter from behind the door but then it stopped.

"Wait…you're serious!?"

Hikaru shouted, Haruhi nodded, forgetting that they weren't able to see her.

"Haruhi, I need you to stand back."

Mori was speaking this time. She blinked a few times. Stand back…? What was he-

She let out a strange scream as a fist flew through the top of the door, belonging to Mori. Her heart was beating fast as both his hands proceeded to make the hole as big as he could. He stuck his face in to see Haruhi on the floor. His eyes narrowed as he struggled to reach the corner of the dresser. He punched the side of the hole a few more times and cleared the wood from the way a bit more. With only one hand, he heaved the dresser out of the way. Haruhi's face blanched at the sight. It was truly the most frightening experience of her life. The door was then unlocked and Hani ran in, crying loudly as he wrapped his arms around Haruhi's neck, crying loudly. It took all she had not to cry as she lay a hand on his head, bringing him closer to her in a tight hug. The doctors rushed in to take her vital signs and quickly put her back on her medication, everyone watching. She hated it…

"We're sorry…when we heard the news of your father…"

Kyouya, for the first time, stopped talking as a bulge formed in his throat. As much as he hated to admit it, he was pretty close to Ryoji. Haruhi didn't speak. She allowed herself to be put in bed as soon as the room was arranged, but her mouth didn't move.

"Fujoka-san…can I talk alone to you in private?"

The doctor asked her, Haruhi shook her head.

"Just tell me…it can't get worse anymore…"

"If you insist…Fujioka-san, you do realize that with your father deceased, you no longer have a relative who can give you a bone marrow transplant."

She covered her mouth with one hand and let more tears slide down her face. Hani's sobs grew as he held on to Takashi whom had a nurse attending to the damage done to his hands.

"Unless you have a living relative elsewhere…?"

She shook her head no again. The doctor let out a sigh and shook his head.

"You're still a minor too, no doubt…social services will be here this evening in that case."

She shook her head and covered her eyes, crying. The host club stared at the doctor who was trying to soothe Haruhi by rubbing small circles on her back.

"Your father's funeral home will call the front desk to ask us to pass on the message to you when they will be holding the ceremony. We're sorry for your loss…"

Hani hugged Haruhi again, bawling. How could everything happen so fast in such a short amount of time…?

"As for now, the head doctor will make the decision calls for you and your well being until you have an appointed guardian. Best of luck, Fujioka Haruhi-san."

With that, he took his leave, coming back only to stick up newspaper where the hole was. How could every bad thing possible happen to her? Cruel, cruel, fate again…it was laughing at her…mocking her…

Kaoru opened his bag and pulled out a wig.

"We were supposed to give this to cheer you up today…but I have a feeling it won't work…"

He said, placing it delicately on her head and fixing it up so she looked a little healthier. Tamaki, through all this, couldn't speak. He was too much in shock. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to be the one who was holding up better than the rest of them. Even Mori overreacted by making that hole in the door. They could have just gotten a hammer and unhinged the door while unlocking the door with the master key and removed the entire door. If the host club couldn't stand just watching all this happen, how could Haruhi manage herself when it was happening to her?

"Haruhi, we didn't want to tell you, but we're all getting tested for our bone marrow to see if it'll match yours…"

Kaoru spoke in the softest voice he had, holding her cheek. She reached her arms out to him and hugged him, muttering 'thank you' all the while.

"So just take things one step at a time, alright? We're going to be here for you until you beat this thing."

Hikaru spoke now, fixing her hair. Her head bobbed up and down as she went to hug him as well. Such a tiny girl forced to go through such great forces…

"I n-need to make a p-phone call."

She spoke through hiccups, Tamaki immediately took out his cell phone and held it out to her.  
"Call whoever you like for as long as you like!"

"Idiot, we're not allowed those in here."

"I don't care."

He replied to Haruhi, a determined look on his face. With trembling hands, she took it from him and began to dial a few numbers. Her breath came in small hiccups as everyone in the room fell silent.

"Good afternoon, Sonoda Misuzu speaking."

Haruhi tried her best to keep her voice from faltering.

"M-Misuzu-san, it's Haruhi…"

"Oh, Haruhi! How is everything!? What are you and your friends up to?! Better yet, what gives me the pleasure to receive a call from you?"

"I need your help…can you please come to the Ootori hospital…?"

"Eh, what's happening? Are you alright!? I'll be right there! I'll be there as fast as I can! Please wait for me!"

"Okay…you need to come to the sixth floor and just ask for my name, alright…?"

"Haruhi, whatever it is…"

"Yeah…I understand…thanks, Misuzu-san…"

She hung up the phone and handed it back to Tamaki, her eyes cast downwards as Kyouya was the first to speak.

"What are you going to do…?"

"I'm going to ask if Misuzu-san can adopt me..."

Those were harsh words coming out of her mouth but she didn't know how else to put it. After all, how many times to you get to say that in your life? Better yet, how many times have you heard that in a serious speaking manner?

"That's actually not a bad idea seeing as in he's the closest friend of the family's you have." Kyouya said, making Haruhi nod.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

Hani asked, trying to wipe his eyes. She shook her head no.

"You guys go can go eat, alright?"

"No way!"

Tamaki yelled but his belly was already growling. He blushed but stood firm.

"I'm not going to leave Haruhi's side until Misuzu-san shows up."

Haruhi smiled through another bout of tears and wiped them away, her smile faltering. After all, how long can you keep up a smile like that when you're in so much pain?

"Thanks guys…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN: …this is getting depressing even for me…I need to lighten the mood somehow next chapter…-hides face in pillow- I have no idea how, but I'm going to do it within the next few chapters! Read and review please and thank you. =)**


	5. Wings of a Butterfly

AN: -hand raises from a grave- I'm baaaaack…! I feel the books, bricks, anvils, etc… being thrown my way…-crying- I am making it up with an extra long chapter! I had half of this chapter written a while ago but just never had the time to update…BUT! Since I keep getting reviews, I will update! Sorry for the bumpiness of it—I've gotta pick up where I left it and it's a little tough. Thanks for your understanding! **Oh, and to get ready for some OOCness, listen to emo-ish music like 'mad world' from Gary Jules **or something…

**Wings of a Butterfly**

To live is to gain experience no matter how painful it may be. Everyone has bad memories, it all depends on who and what it is and how he person took it. However, everyone interprets death the same way. It means no longer seeing a person. Any other thought is an opinion.

"How come you didn't call me before! Not Ranka! No, not Ranka! How!?"

Misuzu was slumped on the floor as he cried his soul out about Ranka. Haruhi sat in the waiting room with her wig on. She wasn't connected to her IV stand because she was finished her session of chemo and the experimental drug was administered via injections every morning and night. She was free to do what she wanted with her time in between because she was stable once again but had to return by nighttime. It had taken Misuzu a little under three days to arrive but when he did, it wasn't to good news. Haruhi had spoken to Misuzu alone without her friends around to ensure that there was no way she'd break down and look for comfort anywhere except herself and to stay strong until then. She had to be strong for Misuzu since she was going to have to break the news to him about everything in just a few minutes.

"When's his funeral!?"

"In two days from now at six."

Haruhi replied, finally placing her hand on his back. "Of course I'll take you in! I'll do it for Ryoji!"

"One thing before you jump the gun…"

Haruhi spoke, helping Misuzu to a seat beside her. Slowly, she removed the wig on her head to reveal a complete scalp void of a strand of hair.

"What did you do to your hair!?"  
He began trembling, making Haruhi involuntarily flinch.

"Your beautiful hair! How long will it take to grow back!? How did this happen!?"

"I have cancer."

She forced the word to escape her mouth. She had been avoiding it for quite a while but had been practicing in front of a mirror to mentally prepare herself for the day he would arrive. Misuzu shook his head over and over again, a fresh batch of tears falling from his eyes as he began wailing.

"Where!? How!?"

"It's leukemia…I'll only be burdening you for a few months, so you don't have to worry-"

"If you say it's that then I'd rather worry! You can't leave in a few months!"

Haruhi smiled a bit. She didn't want to go through the same thing she did a few days ago. She hugged Misuzu.

"Will you adopt me still…?"  
"Did you expect me to say no!? Of course I'll adopt you! I'll wash you and feed you and clothe you and wash your beautiful head in the morning and-"

He paused to take a breath but ended up burying his face in his hands. Haruhi rubbed her face in her hands and smiled.

"Everything's hard at the moment, so can we just smile…and pretend it's okay…? That everything's going to be okay until I have to come back tonight…?"

Misuzu nodded, wiping his eyes.

"I'll get the paperwork ready by tomorrow!"

"It takes longer than that, Misuzu-san…"

"It won't! Come on, let's go out!"

"I can't leave the hospital…! I'm under the head doctor's care and-"

"Kyouya-chan!"

He was already on the phone making arrangements. Haruhi's hand dropped as she let a smile cross her face. She placed her wig back on her head and smiled. The new medicine combined with the drug made her stronger than she was in such a short amount of time. Misuzu took Haruhi by her hand and led her outside to his vehicle, opening the door for her and shoving her inside. His head perked up for a minute as he ran back inside the hospital, stealing a wheelchair and shoving that inside as well.

"I don't need that-"

"Extra precautions!"

He said with a small laugh to hide the actual worry. Out of everyone, he seemed to be the one who was taking it the best. She guessed that was because he had an extremely (and not to mention slightly annoying) happy-go-lucky attitude. There were security after Misuzu but he drove off in an almost too amused state. Haruhi buckled herself in and leaned back, sighing. It was better than being in a hospital, but she didn't want to be going out…it was too troublesome.

"Your friends will meet up with us at the train station. They have other clothes than that awful plain pink one."

"Really, you don't have to go that far-"

"Oh, but I do. We're going to have a little trip and make it back tonight and you'll be right as rain!"

He laughed to himself as he drove on, worrying Haruhi as they went further and further from the hospital until it no longer was in sight.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were rushing around their home looking for clothes that would suit Haruhi. After all, who better to clad her than those whose mother was a famous fashion designer?

"She's gotta look well and like she's stepped out of a spa!"

Hikaru spoke in a rushed voice, holding a bundle of clothes in his arms. Kaoru nodded as he was arranging wigs and accessories that she would wear.

"She won't like anything too girly either, but we have to make her look her best, so she'll need make-up!"

"And she has to look full, not like her sick self that's…thin."

Hikaru avoided the word 'boney' or something along the lines of, 'like a stick.' The older brother's cell phone rang, making him jump up and drop the clothes. He quickly picked it up, the voice not waiting for his usual formalities (or informalities).

"Are you guys ready?"

"Mori-sempai…no, we haven't found anything yet."

"Better hurry up. We're almost there."

The phone went dead. They all wanted Haruhi to have as good a time as she could get in her current situation. Hikaru threw his phone on the bed, biting his thumb nail. Nothing was good enough! A sudden realization hit him. He turned to look back at his brother who was trying different combinations with wigs and accessories and thought. They were trying to find something that wouldn't appeal to them, but to Haruhi herself. She said that she didn't care much about the way she looked, but he guessed that even she had a degree of caring since she was wearing that wig as often as she could. A small choke escaped him as he covered his mouth, masking it up to look like a yawn. When Kaoru didn't look his way was when he knew he was safe enough to let a few tears slide down his face before wiping them away, feeling slightly refreshed and ready to tackle the day. He hadn't gotten the chance to see Haruhi since she made the phone call to Misuzu and was worried about her. She didn't let anyone see her. Sure, they sent her flowers and Hani even tried sending her a cake, but who knows what happened to that?

"It's okay to cry, you know."

Kaoru's voice surprised him. Irritably, Hikaru picked up the clothes and placed them on the bed.

"You're the one crying, Kaoru."

"You're right…but that's because I care about her as much as you do…it's only been our world until now…"

"What are you going on about?"

"It's nothing."

Kaoru smiled weakly as he chose a wig with long hair that had a braid over the loose hair. It had only been their world until recently. But now that they had expanded it and their vision of it, it was more painful than ever. It was as if your third eye was finally opening and because everything that was being seen with it was the most painful experience ever, you'd want to gouge it out. But this was no third eye phenomena. There was no way to gouge out that eye and no way to close it either. It was open for good whether they liked it or not.

"You're so weird."

Hikaru's arms were now linked around Kaoru's neck and across his chest in a hug. Tears were falling from his brother's eyes too.

"I'm scared for her too…"

Hikaru whispered, the two of them turning to a black dress that they had lain out for Haruhi for tomorrow. That was going to be tough for everyone, especially her. Their lives were a rollercoaster, and this was the rollercoaster ride at Hershey Park that fell at a ninety degree angle and sent you plummeting towards the ground face first except this wasn't fun.

Their little moment was disrupted when Hikaru's cell phone rang again, making the twins jump in the air. Angrily, Hikaru went to pick it up.

"What now!?"

"We can see what's happening, you know…"

It was Tamaki's voice. The twins looked around frantically, spotting Tamaki standing clearly in the doorway holding up the victory sign.

"Homo brothers till the end, right!?"  
"Why you…"

They both went to attack him, the rest of the host club laughing. They were hidden behind the wall. It was just like old times…all laughing at stupidity…forgetting about the world…forgetting about everything.

* * *

Misuzu was tapping his foot as he saw the host club running to them. Haruhi was using her stolen wheelchair slightly embarrassed but happy nonetheless. She waved to them and watched as they came to a slow, the twins holding their bag of clothes for Haruhi.

"W-where are we going!?"

Tamaki shouted still from a distance. Misuzu giggled and hugged Haruhi's head.

"She's gotta be back for nightfall at what time, dear?"

"Seven."

"So she's gotta be back at seven, so we're going to make the best out of the day, you hear me, boys!? Take her somewhere nice and expensive! Don't cheap out on her!"

"There's no way I'll let them do that, Misuzu-san!"

Haruhi argued, he interrupting her, "I have to go fill out papers and take some responsibilities off this girl's shoulders!"

"Ah, you're not coming along with us?"

Kyouya asked, Misuzu shaking his head. "It's a crying shame, but I must fulfill my duties first. However, I want to see Haruhi in something more befitting before I leave!" His eyes darted over to the twins, whom almost magically produced folded clothes and rolled Haruhi to a nearby bathroom, shoving her inside to change and waiting outside.

Walking out, Haruhi looked as if she were barely afflicted by anything at all. Her new hair fell a little past her shoulders. A white vest hung over her shoulders, covering a violet dress underneath. Heels would have been bad if she were to fall, so the twins settled for white slippers. Smiling, she wrung her wrist a bit, feeling uneasy. "This isn't necessary, you know…" The older man launched himself around Haruhi's neck, crying his eyes out. "I'll be back in a while, okay!? Boys, take care of her! Haruhi, you look beautiful." He took her hands in his and kissed her cheek, her throat knotting up. She didn't want to hear something like that when she felt so opposite. Nodding, he took Tamaki's hands and placed hers inside, looking up at him. "You better take care of her…"

"Y-yes…" He stuttered, everyone watching Misuzu get in his car and take off. A little stunned, everyone could only stare until he became nothing in the distance. "So…uh…where do you want to go, Haruhi?" Everyone turned to her as if she held all the answers to life. Pausing for a minute, she thought, everyone seeming to stand on edge. "The zoo…?" It came out as a question as she looked up to Tamaki with her large, chocolate eyes. Tamaki's features softened as he smiled, nodding. "Okay."

"Yaay! The zoo! The zoo!" Hani jumped up and down, the usual chatter beginning again as if everything were normal once again. The atmosphere brightened up as everyone began talking about their favorite animals and which exhibits they were to visit as they got into the limo.

* * *

"We're drawing too much attention…" Haruhi spoke, eyes drooping as she got out of the car, seeing eyes staring at them. Mori set up her wheelchair, she eyeing it with disgust. "I'm fine."

"You have to preserve your strength." Hikaru began, worry crossing his face. "It takes a while to go through the zoo."

"You know we don't have to go through everything…" She spoke, the limo going off to park. "Just a few exhibits. It's going to take a while just to get there."

"You're right…but you still have to rest…" Kaoru muttered, Tamaki stepping up now. "How about you walk for a while and we're just going to take more breaks?" Her eyes drooped as she nodded, forcing herself to smile. She didn't want to damper her spirits or anyone else's. "So let's go!" Hani exclaimed, going inside. Nodding, everyone else followed, someone always by Haruhi's side.

Half an hour into the walk, Kyouya took note of Haruhi's heavy breathing. "I want to stop to consult the map."

"Aw, already!? Kyouya, can't we make it a surprise!?" Hikaru groaned, taking a seat on the ground, Kaoru joining him. Grateful, Haruhi sat a little bit further away from the twins on a bench, catching her breath and closing her eyes. Hani was the first to take note as he went over to her, sitting and resting his head against her arm. "Haru-chan, you okay?"

"Yup." She smiled, patting his head. "This is a very complex map." Kyouya spoke in a loud voice, several of the other hosts going beside him to try and understand it. Haruhi smiled and took a deep breath, looking at the butterfly exhibit entrance. "You want to go in!?" Hani asked in an enthusiastic voice, earning a small nod from Haruhi. He took her by the hand and dragged her inside, people instantly greeting them.

"Haru-chan, look at this one!"

Hani pointed to a glass container. "The Monarch butterfly…?"

"Yeah! It migrates from the north all the way to Mexico! Only…forty to sixty percent of them don't survive…" Hani's eyes grew wide as tears threatened to fall. "That's so sad…!" Haruhi touched the glass, Hani taking note in her sudden curiosity. "Haru-chan…?"

"It's so beautiful…" She smiled, trying to hide the sadness on her face. Hani's face drooped before he slapped his cheeks, taking her wrist and pulling her to another exhibit, but her mind rested with the monarch. "This is the spicebush swallowtail! Wooow! It's so pretty!"

Hani was tempted to press his face against the glass but the security was near so resisted it with everything he had in him. "Shouldn't we get back to the others now, sempai?" Haruhi asked, looking back to the direction of the exit that was hidden behind a wall of containers. "Yeah, you're probably right. Are you feeling better?" He asked her, looking up with worried eyes. The question was a little surprising but expected.

"Yeah, never better. Let's go." They both nodded in agreement and proceeded to walk out, Haruhi checking her watch. They'd been in the exhibits for only ten minutes, the others should have still been there. Then again, they were the type to wander off on their own.

"They're gone!" Hani exclaimed suddenly, stopping abruptly in the middle of the path. Haruhi smacked her forehead. "Figures…do you have your phone on you? I forgot mine back at the hospital." She spoke, Hani turning to her with watery eyes as he shook his head. She let out another sigh. "Well, then, do you know their numbers by heart? We could go use a payphone…" He shook his head again. "Do you know it?"

"No…" Their faces fell. "We're doomed! Doomed! Takashiiii!" Hani began throwing a panicked fit, looking around frantically. "Hani-sempai, calm down! They're fine, don't worry! Let's just enjoy ourselves for now and-"

Hani took off mid sentence, Haruhi sighing and sitting down on the bench, looking down at her hands. Was she really going to end up like the monarch butterfly? Two shadows loomed over her, making her look up.

"Hey, pretty lady, waiting for someone?"

"Ah, so there's still crooked people in family vacation spots…" She stood up and began walking away, the two men walking behind her. "Come on, just spend the day with us!"

"Go away." One hand rested on her shoulder, making her turn around quickly, facing them. "I said go away!" She now yelled in a more forceful voice. "My name's Chad, he's Tadashi." She grabbed onto his hand, wanting to pry it off but felt the illness weaken her muscles. "What pretty hair…"

"It's fake, moron! Let go of me!"

"What…?" He placed his other hand on her head and moved the hair a bit, yanking it off. "What the hell!?" He threw it back at her, she placed it on her head, eyebrows furrowed together. "What the hell!?" He repeated again, she taking off without another second's hesitation. The 'never look back' rule was destroyed when she turned her head, seeing that they had begun their pursuit after her. She tensed up and continued, clutching her chest as she began coughing. It was painful enough to walk, running was near impossible. After a while, a certain group of people came into view. Her vision darkened as she extended a hand to them. "Sempai…"

"HARUHI!" A pair of hands caught her as she fell, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. "Uh oh…" The pursuers stopped, about to run in the opposite direction only to be faced with the tiny terror known as Hanizouka Mitsukuni.

"Not so fast…" his eyes narrowed as he looked up, anger radiating off him. "That's my friend!" Needless to say, a bunny explosion cloud was seen for miles around.

* * *

Morning came and Haruhi was once again in her hospital room. She looked up at the ceiling, covered her eyes, and began to cry. Today was the day her father—Ranka, would get to see daylight and have to face the cruel, bitter cold of the ground. It was nice to forget for a day, but the wound was still fresh in her heart like one of the stabs that took away her father. "Good morning Haruhi! I know you're probably still asleep, but…" Tamaki opened the door and trailed off as he heard her tiny sobs. The world around him shattered as his gut dropped, turning into ice. His face turned down and he placed her tray of food on the table, taking a chair and bringing it beside her. Taking a seat, he picked her up and hugged her, she hugging him back, welcoming the warmth. "I want him to still be alive…!" She spoke. They were both gone…her mom…her dad…

"I know…I miss him too…" Tamaki spoke, biting his lip so tears wouldn't fall. He needed to be strong for her in her time of need. He hugged her tighter, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I know…" He forced himself to repeat those words, albeit it came out only as a hoarse whisper. "I'm sorry for everything that's happening….goddammit…!" He let his head fall on her shoulder now as he began crying for her. "Haruhi…you can't leave us too…"He whispered in her ear. "We all need you and your commoner-like things…we're all here for you too, okay?" He pulled away and thumbed a few tears away, resting one hand on her shaking shoulders. He hated seeing her like this. She was usually so unaffected by everything around her. It angered Tamaki, no, it _enraged_ him. Such a strong girl was being brought down by death and illness around her…oh cruel fate!

"People from Ouran will be attending the funeral…will you go as a boy or girl?" He asked her, she let her head drop against his chest, feeling more tears coming. "I don't care about that…you know that…I don't care…"

"You have to care for when you're coming back to Ouran."

"If…"

"Don't say that!"

"You know it's true!" She yelled hoarsely, looking up with red, puffy eyes, teeth clenched as she stared intently into his eyes. She took a few breaths before looking back down, repeating herself. "You know it's true…" Tamaki tried swallowing another lump in his throat unsuccessfully. A choked sob came out of his mouth, making him look away for a second before turning back to her. "There's so many people wanting to support you…don't think like that...! Not when so many people want you to live! Understand, Haruhi!? Live!" He held on tightly to her shoulders but she seemed unaffected by it. Tamaki sighed and hung his head, pressing it against her forehead. "You're running a fever…I'll get the doctor…you should eat something." He rolled the table beside her and made his way to the door. "Tamaki…" Haruhi looked up to him from her kneeling position on the bed. He turned his head to her, seeing that a fresh batch of tears had made their way down her pretty face. "I will…" A smile crossed her face, brightening up the room and removing the heavy atmosphere. Her smile was contagious. Before he realized it, he was smiling like an idiot, almost forgetting what he was supposed to be doing.

* * *

AN: Whew….now that that's done…THANK YOU EVERYONE! Happy chapter was pretty much a failure…sorry –sweat drop-.


	6. Trinket

AN: Sorry for taking so long. I, ah, went through something similar to this chapter and I couldn't face it for a while. At least this chapter anyways. Hope you enjoy it even though it took so long!!

Trinket

Death has an embrace that's so warm to some yet so cold to others. Its fingers clench around hearts and travel up spines and grasp at the base of a head, slowly wrapping its fingers around delicate throats. Such a frightening thing is feared amongst most, if not all people. That is why people say to treasure each moment as if it were the last.

"It's Haruhi-kun…"

"He looks so unwell…" Haruhi was dressed in male's clothing, a wig on her head in it's usual short style and eyes red. Misuzu had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, supporting her up incase she were to fall. The previous event at the zoo had left her with a fever and she still hadn't recuperated from that but insisted on going. "Haruhi…I got you some flowers…" Haruhi looked up at the girl with hollow eyes, and then looked down at the white flowers. "Thank you…" She took them and wondered about how she'd have to watch them die later on. She looked around at all the limos and crowds of people clad in black, mourning with and for Haruhi. The funds for the funeral were pooled and provided by the members of the host club, so it was, of course, a grand event. "I'm going to check in and speak with a few people…are you okay on your own until your friends get here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She waved him off, turning her head to the side, taking note of all the gravestones lying in the autumn colored fields. A cold breeze blew, people bringing their coats closer to them. Haruhi's eyes drooped as she began to go walk in, a figure stepping into her way. "Haruhi…"

"Kasanoda-san…" She looked up and felt herself being pulled into a hug, feeling tears hit her face. "I didn't know…I'm so sorry…" Haruhi choked back sobs, frowning deeply. He pulled away and wiped his eyes, leaning down to her height. "If you ever need anything, just ask, got it?" She nodded, chuckling a bit. He was always such a forceful person. "Fujioka-san…" She turned to the side to see Kazukiyo, the class president. He was trembling as he held a small arrangement of flowers. "It's for your father…" He lowered his face and held it out to her, tears springing to her eyes as she took it, smiling as best as she could. "Thank you…thank you for coming…" She spoke, feeling more tears fall from her eyes. "I'll be heading inside now…Fujioka-san, I know you've probably heard this a thousand times, but hear it once more, if there's anything I can do…!"

"Thank you." She bowed, Kazukiyo rushing inside to keep from seeming weak. Kasanoda's attention turned up to see another limo pulling up, he hugging her a final time. "I'll be waiting for you inside…there's more people, I think you should get to your seat before you can't walk anymore. Let's go." She nodded, following him inside, wiping her eyes so she looked at least presentable. Then again, it was a funeral. Kasanoda led her to the front row that was reserved for her and Misuzu and other family members, who she said would be for the host club. Walking down the isle, she felt the harsh stare of everyone's eyes at her. She hated it. She turned around to see that they had quickly averted their gaze from her, not wanting to seem rude but wanting to help her somehow. Silently, she continued to her seat and didn't look up once to the casket before her. Misuzu took his seat a few minutes before the service, looking at his soon-to-be-adopted daughter holding everything back. Within a few minutes, the sermon started. All the words went over her head, but when she tuned in for those precious moments, the words, 'honorable,' and 'loving father,' was heard. Misuzu suddenly nudged Haruhi, making her turn up to him with tear filled eyes. "He wants to know if you want to say anything. Now's your chance." Haruhi's eyes widened as she was urged onto the stage, shakily walking up. The spokesman took her hand and safely walked her to the podium, adjusting the microphone to her height. "A few words, please." He said, she looked into the audience to try and find the host club to see them absent. Her mouth grew dry and she was at a loss for words. Swallowing hard, she did the only thing she was avoiding to do all evening—look over at the casket. Her hand flew to her mouth as she saw that it was open, showing her father lying there peacefully. "It's like he's asleep…" She began, holding her forehead and she leaned on the podium, crying. "But he won't wake up…no matter how much I'll beg, he won't wake up…" She heard sniffles and sobs in the crowd, making her more aware of her surroundings. "I need him now more than ever and he's not here…" she croaked, "I love him… and I fought with him before he died…" She made her way away from the podium over to the body she hadn't seen him since the last time they had a fight, Misuzu standing up suddenly. Haruhi stared down into his face, her tears hitting his face. "Why won't you wake up…?" She breathed, covering her eyes. She wanted everything to go back to the way it was—turn back time; but it wasn't possible. Misuzu held onto her shoulders. "Haruhi…"

"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye…" She cried, balling up her fists. "It's okay, Haruhi…let's go sit down." She wanted to scream and shout in protest, but knew that it'd be no good. She leaned forwards and kissed his forehead, being led back to her seat. She closed her eyes and sat down, letting everything pass over her head once again. She let Misuzu make her rest her head against his shoulder, holding in his tears as much as he could. The sermon went on, but all the eyes were laid on Haruhi, not the speaker. The entire time during the session, the host club didn't show up.

Finally, the burial came around. Haruhi had made stern orders that no one from school would be there to see what would happen next, everyone making their way home. "Haruhi, where are your friends?"

"I don't know…" She sounded distant, her voice hollow and eyes dried up as they watched the casket being opened one last time for the family to see. Haruhi walked over to it for a second time and laid her hand on his forehead, swallowing the large bulge in her throat. "Sleep well…" She whispered, kissing his forehead again and hugging his head before letting him go. She stared for a few minutes, thinking about all the possibilities of him being alive. Maybe he was faking it…maybe he'd sit up at the last minute and yell 'surprise!' and it'd be all okay again. However, the strong breeze ruffling his hair made it clear that he wasn't going to wake up. She didn't know why the breeze would seem to make a difference, but she thought it did. His flesh was cold and eyes shut forevermore. He was finally lowered into the grave, dirt being thrown over him. Misuzu was bawling his eyes out now, hugging Haruhi closely. When all was said and done, Haruhi and Misuzu were led away, people offering them words of peace and comfort before sending them off on their way. Still, no signs of the host club.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirens were heard as Haruhi sat in her bed, feeling weak. "She needs blood that will match hers soon…" She heard the doctors speak, her eyes staring blankly outside at the busy streets below. There were a few ambulance vehicles making their way up to the side of the building, but she wasn't really paying attention to anything—it was as if she were in a daze. "Haruhi…" She turned her head and saw Misuzu shaking his head as he approached her. "I couldn't locate your friends…"

"It's okay. It's not like I really need them to see me like this."Misuzu sat beside Haruhi and stared at her for a bit. She stared back with her large, chocolate eyes curiously. "Oh Haruhi…"He reached his arms out to her and brought her into a hug, sighing as he rubbed her back, trembling slightly. "How I wish this wouldn't happen to you…"

"Things happen to people."She replied, hugging him back. Misuzu's phone rang, he quitting the room for a minute to answer it. Haruhi looked outside once again, it beginning to hail. There was a gasp heard from Misuzu as he began crying violently, the doctors not questioning him. He spoke quietly but then hung up, dragging his body into the room with a defeated look on his face. "Haruhi…I'm so sorry…"

"What do you mean?"There was a coded warning going off, Haruhi furrowing her eyebrows together. "There was another accident…" All the nurses and doctors raced towards the ER, Haruhi shaking her head. "What happened…?"Misuzu ran off, leaving Haruhi to wonder frantically. She began panicking when no one would tell her what was happening, but the ambulances kept pouring in, one by one until she saw units beginning to back up and eventually people were practically being wheeled in from the sides of the street. She stood up suddenly and began to wobble a bit, but found the strength to walk out to find only the secretary eyeing her sternly. "Where are you going, Fujioka-san?"

"My guardian…he just ran out…what's going on?"

"There's been an accident. An overpass fell…there's a lot of casualties."

"So then why did he…"She didn't have time to finish her statement when she saw a bloodied up Tamaki running down the hall to her. She gasped and took a few steps back, tears welling in her eyes as the rest of the host club were absent. "Tamaki…" He took hold of her wrist and brought her in a hug before passing out on the spot, the secretary bolting up. Haruhi tried holding onto him as best as she could with her meager strength but her world was crashing around her once again. Just how did they become involved? "Haruhi, please get back to your room."

"No."She was stern as the secretary half carried, half dragged him to a bed in the hallway. Haruhi checked over him to see the secretary calling up a nurse. "Tamaki…"

His eyes opened up as he looked up at her, smiling a bit as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a gold locket, holding it up to her. "All...because we wanted to get this for you…"He let out a small chuckle as she opened it, seeing her mother on one half and father on the other half. Tears welled in her eyes as she closed it, looking into his bloodied smile. "Moron! You missed the funeral! All for a trinket! Idiot, idiot, idiot! You should have come sooner and everything could have been avoided!" She yelled, earning another chuckle from Tamaki. He placed his hand on her cheek, thumbing away stray tears. "I'm sorry…" The nurse rushed into the hall and took charge. "Where's the others!?"Haruhi questioned loudly, trying to get past the secretary that now took command over her. Tamaki's smile faded as he rested in the bed. "Tamaki-sempai!"

"They're resting…"He spoke before he was wheeled out. Haruhi's stress deflated a bit but she still wanted to confirm that everything was okay with the others. It didn't take long for the secretary to physically force her back to her bed. "I'll bring you news later."

"I need to know now..! Please!"She pleaded, scrunching up the sheets in her hands. "I'll bring news when it arrives. For now, just rest up. Focus on getting better." The nurse pat her hand and left the room, Haruhi growing frantic but knew that she would be sedated if she did anything reckless. Sighing in defeat, she lay back and tried covering her ears from the wails of the sirens, making everything seem a hundred times worse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: I will post up the next chapter ASAP. I'm nearly done college so more chapters should be present.


End file.
